Sakura's Nightmare
by starcatkitten
Summary: A really long story. What if Sakura was an Immortal called a Princess of Darkness? See what happens. A bit of blood and horror towards the end.


**Sakura's Story**

Sakura, a thirteen-year-old, looked at the village from a very high pole. Her long pink hair was braided and twisted to look half-shorter. Purple bangs framed her face. She wore a lavender kimono that reached her knees. She had slits that reached her waist and white shorts that reached half way to her knees. The sleeves were wide and reached her wrist. It had a v cut in the front. It was decorated in pink cherry blossoms. She wore white flexible boots that reached her knees. She also wore pink finger less gloves that reached her elbows. They had a piece of metal on top. Her forehead protector was on her forehead.

She closed her eyes as an image of her last dream filled her mind.

_A five-year-old Sakura stood above her parents. They lay there, lifeless. Covered in blood. A blood pool was underneath them. Their heads detached from their necks. Sakura stood there, unmoving. Blood covered her. Her face, her cloths, her shoes, and even her hair. She held a sword in her right hand. Blood was dripping from it. Every drop moved the blood puddle. Sakura held her head down and looked at the blood._

"_Okasa…Otosa…what has happened to me?" She lifted her face to show her lifeless jade eyes. Tears were falling freely down her cheeks and they dropped in the blood. The blood turned white and her pupils reappeared in her eyes. She fell on her knees and her messy hair fell over her shaking shoulders. "What have I done?"_

_Maids ran into the room and screamed. "What have you done you monster?!"_

_Sakura turned her head towards them. Her eyes had once again lost its pupils. The maids screamed in horror as blood went everywhere. This time, it was their own. Sakura stood up with her sword in hand. She began walking away when a boy that was just two years older stopped her._

"_That's enough Sakura-hime."_

"_Iie."_

"_Sakura! This is for your own good!" He performed some hand signs and placed his index finger on her forehead where a diamond star was implanted. The star let off a bright light and the sword fell from her hands and hit the ground with a clash. Sakura fell on the ground unconscious._

Sakura frowned at the memory. _My memories are coming back to me like a haunting nightmare. I can't tell them the real me._

"Sakura-chan! We'll be late for training!" Sakura glanced down to see her two teammates. Sasuke was staring at her and Naruto was waving happily. Sakura looked back at the forest beyond Konoha. There stood a castle so tall.

Sakura sighed. _Wait for me…I'll find you…wherever you are…_ Sakura jumped down and began walking with the two behind her.

"Sakura-chan? What's with the new appearance?"

Sakura gasped inwardly. _I forgot, now that I remembered who I am, I changed my appearance and attitude. Better not have them worried. _Sakura turned around with a big smile. "I though I would change my appearance for a change. Don't you like it?"

"Hn."

"You look awesome Sakura-chan. Demo…did you really have to dye your bangs to purple?"

"Yes I did. Otherwise it wouldn't match my new image."

"Pathetic weakling. Taking care of your look will only make you weak and loose time from training."

"Right…" She said sarcastically. "Like you don't spend hours putting gel on your hair to have it stand up like that."

"My hair is natural."

"Naruto's hair is natural."

"His hairstyle is worse than mine in every way!"

"Hey!"

"I think it's cute to make it stick out every angle than have your hair stick out like a chicken's ass."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh…she got you on that one Sasuke."

Sasuke glared at Sakura as she smirked at her comment. "Fine. Have it your way. Now I hate you even more."

Sakura shrugged. "One more person won't change anything." She than began walking towards the bridge.

Naruto shook his head. "I can't believe you told her you hate her! I hate you even more now too!" He than ran off after Sakura.

Kakashi appeared a few hours later and noticed the bad vibrations in the air. Naruto was glaring at Sasuke who was glaring at Sakura who was glaring at the water for some reason as she was lost in thought.

He smiled and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo!" He was returned with three glares from his students. "We have a mission today but perhaps we should reconsider?"

Naruto than beamed. "A mission! What are we waiting for?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled a fake smile but they thought it was real. "Let's go Kakashi-Sensei."

"Changed your appearance?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No of course not! You look better Sakura-chan."

Sakura smiled and ran after Naruto. Kakashi and Sasuke followed. The Hokage looked at Sakura. "Your change is great Sakura-chan!"

Sakura smiled. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

The rest of the team than walked in. Naruto was jumping up and down. "What's the mission old man?"

"Naruto show some manners."

"It is to deliver this important scroll to the Dragonfly village." He looked at Sakura. "Perhaps Sakura-chan should sit this one out?"

"Why does Sakura-chan have to stay?"

"It is going to be a very hard mission and the rank can go up at any time. It's for safety reasons."

"I'm sure Sakura-chan can handle it." Kakashi simply stated.

"Hn."

"I can give you a replacement like a Hyuga or Nara. Perhaps Kiba or Shino? Ten-Ten? Lee?"

"Who do you suggest Hokage-sama?"

"I would say to take a few of them just in case. I will assign Shikamaru, Hyuga, Yamanaka, and Kiba. The seven of you will set out not including Sakura-chan and Kakashi. You two will be excluded from this mission. You leave tomorrow."

"Hai!"

"Hn."

They were about to leave when he said something. "Sakura…can I talk to you for a second?"

Sakura turned around. "Sure."

The others left. Kakashi had to drag Naruto out. "Come on Kakashi-Sensei! I really want to know what they are talking about!"

"I'll leave him in your hands Sasuke." He than disappeared.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's go dobe." Naruto had his ear pressed hard against the door. "What are you doing?"

"Sh…I'm listening in."

The Hokage looked at Sakura. "Tell me Hokage-sama. You know the nightmares I have, if I am correct."

"Hai. I've seen them through the crystal ball."

"Please tell me Hokage-sama…are they really…real?"

"I'm sorry to say this Sakura…they are real."

Tears fell out of Sakura's eyes. "Please Hokage-sama; I need to know the truth. I want to find out the truth."

"You're not ready."

"I don't care. I hate this. I hate living this lie!" Her bangs covered her eyes. "I want my memory back. I've been this pathetic weakling chasing after Sasuke like a lovesick puppy. I'm tiered of my life this way. How much longer must I pretend?" What she said was never heard by anyone except the Hokage.

Naruto pressed his ear harder. "I can't hear anything."

"Dobe."

The Hokage sighed. "I think it's time you went to train with him, ne? But let me warn you, your memories were nightmares."

"I don't care."

"Fine. Report to my office tomorrow."

"Hai. Thank you." She bowed and opened the door to leave, but Naruto fell flat on his face. "Naruto?"

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head. He laughed nervously. "He he, this isn't what it looks like Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sighed. "He was eavesdropping."

Sakura's eyes widened. "And you didn't stop him?"

"Kakashi-Sensei said he's leaving him in my hands, but what do you expect me to do to him?"

"You could have stopped him." She turned to Naruto as her bangs covered her eyes. "How much of it did you hear?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Something about you wanting to find the truth and nightmares. I heard the word lovesick puppy and lie. Than there was him. That's all I understood."

"You baka…" She whispered. "Iie," she shook her head. "You're worse than an idiot!" She than ran off.

Naruto blinked. "Did I say something?"

"Dobe."

"Get out of here, both of you."

Sakura reported back the next day. "Hokage-sama, I have a request."

"Hai?"

"Let me leave the village to train and search for the truth."

"No."

"Onegai! I really want to find my true self."

"What you will find is a nightmare."

"I've been having them each night and I keep seeing people dieing! I want to know why and who they are. Maybe I can find a way to get rid of them."

"When do you want to leave?"

"The night everyone returns."

"You have a week to prepare."

"Hai and…arigato."

Everyone returned and the next day, Sakura went shopping with the girls. She searched for a bug with Shino. Watched clouds with Shikamaru. Went on a walk with Kiba. Trained with Lee and Neji. She also went to eat ramen with Choji and Naruto. Sakura also avoided Sasuke as much as she could.

She walked down the street, her purple bangs swaying. Sakura stopped as she was near a jewelry shop. There was a very pretty silver chain with tiny diamonds on it. A single cherry blossom petal was attached as a pendent. It shimmered from the sun. "So pretty…" Her eyes sparkled as she starred at it.

"What are you doing?"

Sakura turned around quickly to see Sasuke looking at her with his hands in his pockets. "Sasuke!"

He raised an eyebrow. _No Sasuke-kun? _"Well?"

"Every girl likes jewelry. It's only natural."

"Hn."

She than smiled a sad smile. "See you around Sasuke." She than quickly ran off.

Sasuke looked at the piece of jewelry and smirked. "Hn."

Sakura looked at the clock that read eleven thirty. She sighed, as she got dressed into new cloths that were the same as she was wearing. Sakura placed her book bag on her back and looked at Team 7's picture. She smiled sadly and took out the picture. She than cut herself out and placed the picture of the three guys back. She took her picture and crumbled it up before throwing it in the garbage can.

Sakura had placed her hair in a ponytail. She looked at her forehead protector and than she picked it up. With it still in her hand, she left her apartment. She never did have parents, except no one knew that.

Sakura walked down the deserted and dark streets of Konoha. She sadly smiled. "I'm going to miss this place." She finally reached the gate.

"Than why are you leaving?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice. She turned around to meet with onyx eyes. "Sasuke? What are you doing here?"

"I should be the one asking."

"How did you know?"

"It was kind of weird for you to hang out with everyone in just one day. You also avoided me since the last time I saw you in the Hokage's office."

"I see." Her bangs covered her eyes. "Go home Sasuke."

"Same goes to you."

"I can't…"

"I thought you were loyal to Konoha."

"I am."

"Than why?"

"I asked the Hokage to let me out. It's a mission for as long as it takes. I'll come back eventually."

"So you're just going to leave without telling anyone?"

"Hai."

"Naruto is going to throw a rampage when he finds out."

Sakura smiled. "I know." She walked up to Sasuke and took his hand. She placed her forehead protector in it and closed his hand. "Give this to Naruto. Keep him as a close friend Sasuke."

"Sakura…"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"One more thing. I was never your fan girl. I was pretending."

Sasuke was shocked. "You never liked me?"

Sakura shook her head. "Gomen. That was a lie. I'm sorry I did that."

He than hugged her with his arms around her shoulders. Sakura's eyes widened. "Don't go Sakura." He was slowly moving his hand towards her pressure point.

"Gomen Sasuke. I really have to go." She than pulled away. "You can't stop me. I've made my decision." She than dissolved into cherry blossoms with a smile.

Sasuke grabbed a cherry blossom. "Damn. Naruto's going to kill me."

Sakura watched from a tree. "Gomen Konoha." She than left.

"What do you mean she left?!" Naruto's voice rang through Konoha.

The Hokage sighed. "She requested to leave and I let her. This will give her experience and some time off."

"She'll still be weak."

"Now, now Sasuke."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shirt. "You're the reason she left! Would it kill you if you went on one date?!"

Sasuke peeled his hand off. "She told me yesterday that she didn't like me. The fan girl thing was all just a lie."

"You saw her yesterday?!"

"Before she left."

"Why didn't you stop her?!"

"I tried you dobe. She dissolved into cherry blossoms before I had a chance. She left you this." He handed him the forehead protector.

Naruto fell on his knees. "I can't believe this! I have to go find her!"

"No."

"But…old man I really…"

"If you care about her you'll let her go."

"Fine."

Six years have passed and there was still no sign of Sakura. Sasuke and Naruto were on a mission because the Akatsuki were acting up. They stopped at a clearing were they saw Itachi.

"Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

He smirked. "Hello there little brother. I expected you to come."

"Today is your death!"

"You're not fighting me today. You first have to defeat my greatest weapon first."

"Weapon?" Naruto asked.

Another person jumped down in a black cloak with red clouds. It was a woman. She had pink hair tied in a ponytail and than pinned up. Empty emerald eyes starred at them.

"Sakura-chan?!"

"Sakura?!"

Sakura blinked at them. "Who are you?"

"We're your friends!"

"Can I kill them Itachi-kun?"

"Sakura-chan!"

"Go ahead Sakura-chan. Make it painful."

Sakura nodded. She took off her cloak to reveal a perfect body. She wore very short black shorts and a red skirt that was short with slits on both sides. A silver belt with a cherry blossom petal on the middle was around her waist. She wore a black bra like shirt that only covered her chest. Fishnets covered the rest of her body. She wore black gloves and a katana on her waist. She also had black knee length boots.

She drew out her blade and licked it. "I'll make it fun. I hope your blood it sweet."

Naruto stepped back in fear. "Sakura-chan…we're your friends. We can't harm you."

"Naruto…We have to fight."

"Demo…"

"We have no choice. She's the enemy."

Sakura jumped into the air with the katana in her hand. She than was ready to slash them but Sasuke took out a kunai and stopped the blade. "What happened to you Sakura?"

"How do you know my name?"

"You don't remember me?"

"Sakura-chan! We went to the academy together!"

Sakura jumped back. "So you're part of Konoha."

Naruto pointed to his forehead protector. "This is yours Sakura. I always wore it. Don't you recognize it?"

Sakura starred at him. "No. I don't even recognize either of you."

"I'll have to fight you than Sakura-chan!"

"With pleasure."

"Go fight Itachi Sasuke. I'll distract her." Sasuke nodded and ran off to Itachi.

The battle lasted for hours. Itachi and Sasuke were evenly matched. Sasuke took Itachi's sword and than stabbed him under the heart. "This is the end Itachi!"

Itachi smiled as he fell to the ground. "I'm glad. Take care of her for me."

Sasuke blinked and his head turned towards Sakura. "Sakura?"

Tears were falling out her eyes. "You murderer! You killed Itachi-kun!" A black aura surrounded her. "You killed the only person who understood me! The only one that helped me get through the pain!" Her pupils disappeared along with the tears. Her voice now sounded as if it were two people talking. "You will pay!"

Naruto clutched his stomach as an orange aura surrounded him. "The Kyubi's power is reacting to her." He began to transform.

"Sakura! Naruto!"

Naruto had lost control and the Kyubi was now controlling him. "You will die Princess of Darkness!"

"You will go with me demon."

"See you in hell."

"With pleasure."

The two clashed. This caused a huge uproar and explosion. They fought for hours and Sasuke managed to avoid the damage and getting him. They were both soon tiered since they were evenly matched.

Naruto clutched his head. "Get out of my head."

Sakura stood up. "This is the end." Black wings grew from her back and her hair turned black. It was released from her ponytail. She took her sword and pointed it at Naruto. "Goodbye demon."

Naruto looked up at her with his blue eyes. "Sa-ku-ra-chan…don't do this."

"A pointless effort." She was than about to strike Naruto when Sasuke grabbed her arm. "Let go or you will die first."

"Don't kill him Sakura. I know you rally don't want to. Let's just go home."

"Yeah Sakura-chan, let's go home. We can go back to Konoha where everyone is waiting for you."

"Naruto's right."

"Na-ru-to?" Tears fell out of her eyes. "I can't." She dropped her sword to the ground. **_Let's go home Inner-chan. Forget about killing. We can go and be with Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and everyone else. _**

_I really can't control my body._

_**But you can't kill them! We'll be killed if you do.**_

Sakura shook her head. "I can't control what I do; only what I say."

Naruto looked up at Sasuke. "You have to get her back Sasuke."

"Sa-su-ke?"

"How?"

"Hug her, kiss her, I don't know! Do something!"

Sasuke spun her around and than hugged her. More tears fell out of her eyes. "You'll get yourself killed this way." A strong wind was trying to take Sasuke away. It was ripping his cloths and skin.

"I'll never let you go again. I've realized that I love you." Her eyes widened and her pupils returned.

"Sasuke…"

He pulled away a little and than kissed her. He closed his eyes. Sakura's eyes widened even more. _It's fading away. The power is being sealed._

_**Now we can switch back after five long years. We can go back to normal Inner-chan.**_

_Yeah, you're right Outer-chan._

A white light escaped Sakura and Sasuke fell on his butt. Naruto starred at him. "What did you do?"

Sasuke shrugged. Sakura's body floated up into the air and the light exploded from every direction. It soon showed the same Sakura that was there six years ago. She was back to normal except that she was older.

She began falling down but Sasuke caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes. "Sasuke…Naruto…gomen…"

Sasuke shook his head. "You were controlled. It's ok."

Naruto took her hand. "Let's go home Sakura-chan."

"That would be…so…nice." She than closed her eyes. She was still breathing.

Sakura opened her eyes. She felt a familiar chakra near her. She sat up and turned her head to the right. Sasuke was standing near the door. He was leaning on it with his arms folded and eyes closed. Naruto was sleeping on her bed. His head and arms rested on the bed while he was sitting. Her hand was on top of hers.

Sasuke opened his eyes. "I see you're awake."

"Hai."

Her hair fell to her waist. She looked over to the window and Sasuke could see that. "You grew your hair out."

"I cut it once in battle."

Naruto than sat up and hugged Sakura. "Sakura-chan! You're awake!"

Sakura patted him on the back and than asked when he pulled away. "Where are we?"

Naruto blinked. "We're in the Konoha hospital."

Sakura nodded once. "I see."

"Granny Tsuande said you were going to be fine and you can be a ninja if you want! She'll determine what level you will be on by fighting someone."

"What are you two?"

"Sasuke's ANBU and I'm Jouin. I didn't want to move up until I found you. I'm taking the test next week. Maybe you could join me! You're good at written tests!"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You might pass."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'll have to get used to the area again before I decide to take any tests at all."

"Ok than Sakura-chan! Want to go for a walk?"

Sakura shook her head. "My chakra isn't fully back yet. I can feel someone else's chakra inside me as well. Someone was healing me?"

"That would be Granny Tsuande! She's the fifth Hokage."

"I see. I missed out on a lot."

Naruto handed Sakura her forehead protector that was on his head. "You'll need this Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked down at it. She fingered the metal and Konoha's sign. "My forehead protector…so you did keep it."

Naruto than left for ramen. Sasuke sat down next to her. He took out the necklace and put it in her palm. "This is for you Sakura."

Sakura fingered the necklace. "Why?"

"Before you left you were staring at it. I thought I would buy it for you."

"The necklace?"

"I was wondering if you would…"

"Iie. I can't accept this."

"But…"

"I sense the other woman you love in your heart. Give it to her."

"How did you…?"

"Chakra is my specialty. Now let me rest."

A week after Sakura returned, Naruto took the test and passed. Sakura had smiled for him. "Congratulations Naruto."

Everyone threw a party for Naruto. The girls were all dressed up in dresses. Sakura wore a simple light pink dress that hugged her body. Her hair braided. She had come without an escort.

Sasuke had come with a woman. She had black waist long hair and eyes. She wore a black short dress and was hugging Sasuke's arms. They walked up to Sakura. Sasuke became nervous. "This is…um…my friend."

The woman smiled. "Hi there. My name is Jessica. Call me Jessie for short. I'm Sasuke's girlfriend."

To Sasuke's surprise, Sakura smiled. She held out her hand, which Jessie shook. "A pleasure to meet you. My name is Sakura. I hope we'll be good friends in the future."

Jessie smiled. "Yes, let's."

Sakura nodded. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She than left. Sakura watched Jessie. She was like her old self, the one she pretended to be. Sakura now knew that Jessie was her replacement. For Konoha, her friends, and even Sasuke who said that loved her.

_I guess that was a lie just to get me back to Konoha._

_**Damn that guy! Either way, Itachi was your first kiss.**_

_Yeah…_

_**His kiss was better.**_

Sakura smiled sadly. _I miss the old days with the guys. We had so much fun even if they were criminals. Perhaps I'll join them._

_**Are you really sure, you want to die?**_

_I don't know. I don't belong anywhere anymore. Maybe I'll go back home to think this over._

_**Going to visit mom and dad?**_

_Iie, the whole Kingdom. I can always find my ultimate answer when I go there._

_**We have to ask Tsunade if we could go.**_

_I know._

_**Red alert, Sasuke coming this way.**_

Sakura looked up to see Sasuke. "Want to dance?"

Sakura smiled. "I'd love to, but I think I'll just go home now."

Sasuke blinked. "One dance?"

Sakura shook her head and nodded towards Jessie who was standing looking lonely. "Ask your girlfriend to dance. She looks lonely without you." She put on a smile.

"I can break up with her…"

"Iie, don't break her heart. Like I said before. I don't love you, I love another." Sakura was walking away when Sasuke spoke making her stop.

"Would that be Itachi?"

"Hai…I loved him. We were engaged."

"Why him?"

"He understood me unlike you. Jessie is the one for this town. I've realized she's my replacement. I faked that pathetic weakling back than. This is the real me. Jessie belongs in everyone's heart and not me."

"No one can replace you."

"Just let her die her color and giver her contacts. Than you'll have the fake me."

"She did that for Halloween and everyone was happy that they thought it was really you."

"Than have her stay permanent. I don't belong here."

Jessie than came up to them. "Sasuke-kun? Can we dance?"

"Go on Sasuke. Go and dance. You're wasting my time." She than left.

Jessie blinked. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No…we're breaking up."

"Sasuke-kun I…!"

"Save it. I don't love you."

Jessie than ran out of the place. She stopped by the red bridge. "It's all her fault for returning!"

"Gomen."

Jessie turned around to see Sakura. "Sakura-san! I didn't mean that! It's just that I really love Sasuke but he loves you." Tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm leaving soon. You can pretend to be me and make Sasuke love you."

"You mean dress up in pink hair and green eyes? Be known as Sakura Haruno?"

"I know a permanent jutsu."

"You would really do that?"

"Hai. I keep my word."

"I guess…I love Sasuke-kun and I'll do anything to make him happy."

Sakura smiled and did the hand signs. Jessie than became covered in smoke. When the smoke cleared, there stood a mirror image of Sakura. She touched her face and looked at her reflection in the water. "Amazing…" She than hugged Sakura. "Thank you Sakura-san!"

Sakura shook her head. "Iie…thank you…Sakura." Sakura than turned into Jessie. "I'll walk you back to the place so you can make a move on Sasuke.

Jessie nodded. "Okay."

Sakura smiled. "Good luck with him."

Sasuke was waiting outside when he saw Jessie. "I'm really sorry about what I said Jessie."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't be Sasuke-kun. I will always love you, but now I understand that you always saw Sakura-san in me and that is why you love me. I am not Sakura-san and I can't take her place. That is why I wish you luck with her." She than ran off.

Sakura than came up to Sasuke. It was really Jessie. "I'm sorry Sasuke. I never meant to be so mean to you." Tears fell out of her eyes. "When you said you love me, I really did love you, but I couldn't because I wanted to become stronger." She looked up at him. "I'm ready to accept your love Sasuke…-kun."

Sasuke took her by the waist and kissed her. "Will you marry me Sakura?"

Jessie nodded. "I will!"

Sakura watched them from behind a tree. She than returned to being her regular self. She leaned against the tree with her back. _Inner-chan, I'm tiered…will you take over?_

_**Are you really sure, you want me to? Where do you want me to go?**_

_Let's go back home. Our real home._

_**Hai.**_

It was year after Sakura returned that they married. Sasuke never figured out it was Jessie in disguise. Jessie was happy, but she never knew what happened to Sakura after that night. Jessie was already pregnant and gave birth to their first child.

Sasuke kissed her forehead. "I'm so lucky to be with you Sakura."

Jessie smiled. "I know." She than saddened. "I really want to know what happened to Jessie."

Sasuke frowned. "Forget about her."

"I wanted to be friends with her."

"You're too nice."

"I know." Jessie fingered the cherry blossom pendent around her neck. "We'll be together forever."

"Hai."

"You guys!"

"What do you want Naruto?"

"We found a body in the Dragonfly village and you have to see it! There was a letter by the body and it's to all of us."

The three quickly left to the Hokage's office. They saw Tsunade in a horrible condition. "I can't believe this happened?" She turned to Jessie. "Which one are you?! Are you the real Sakura or are you Jessie?!"

Jessie stepped back. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke stepped in front of her. "Stop accusing Sakura that she's Jessie!"

Tsunade opened a curtain to reveal a body. "How do you explain this?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke was taken back. There lay the body of Sakura. Her hair was cut short to her shoulders by a kunai since it was uneven. There were cuts all over her body. Her lavender kimono was torn. The bottom of it was burned and it stopped by her chest. One sleeve was complete burned to her shoulder. The other one was holding on by a few threads. Her gloves were burned and remained on her wrists and fingers. Her boots were burned and the shoe part was left making them look like shoes. Her shorts were burned and were shorter.

Jessie gasped. "No way…"

Sasuke turned to Jessie. "Tell me you're Sakura!" She remained silent. "Tell me that's Jessie!"

"You want me to die so badly so you can be with Sakura?" She fired back with tears falling down.

"Jessie?" Her image faded to Jessie. "Sakura wanted me to be like her so we can both be happy. She didn't love you so she wanted me to be her. She wanted me to live for her! I never knew she was going to die because of this!"

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto sighed. "We found her like this on our last mission. She was in a deserted castle. She was in a room with dry blood and two headless bodies of a man and woman. She was holding their hands and smiling. She had whispered Okasa and Otosa before she passed out."

It was true, Sakura was covered in blood. Sasuke went to stroke her face. "I can't believe this my marriage was a lie."

Jessie that walked up to Sasuke. "We can still be happy. We can live like a family. We're married and we have a son. We can rebuild the Uchiha clan together. It was Sakura's last wish so we can make it come true."

"If Sakura is dead than I will join her."

"Sakura is still alive." Tsunade had stated. "She's in a coma, but she refuses to come out."

Naruto than took out a letter. "She left a letter to us.

_Dear Konoha, _

_Gomen that I left. I really don't love you Sasuke and never will. I always loved Itachi and you have to realize that Jessie loves you. Don't blame her for anything. It was my idea. You can stop trying to get me to wake up. This is the only way I can die. Those two bodies you saw, those were my parents. _

_They were killed when I was killed. You'll never guess who killed them. I was the one who murdered them. I cut off their heads. I made them suffer. I killed the entire village. I just walked and they all exploded in my face. I am a curse. I am the Princess of Darkness. If I don't die than the whole world will. Dig up a twenty-foot hole under the famous cherry blossom tree. Don't dig up more than twenty. It's for your own good._

_I guess this is goodbye. And Sasuke, you better treat Jessie good or you'll be living in hell on Earth. So long everyone._

_Sakura._

That's it."

Naruto cried. "That's all it says.

A week after that, they all went to the cherry blossom tree. There were some papers hanging around the tree on a string. Naruto took the shovel and began digging with everyone else. "I really don't want to bury Sakura-chan alive."

Ino was crying. "You think I do too?! She's alive and we're burring her!"

They kept digging and digging. They didn't notice they were past twenty fett by now. Naruto was about to dig more when he heard metal. "Hey! There's something here!"

They all pulled it out to see a coffin. They than saw another and another. They pulled out all of them and set them down on the ground. The girls were terrified. Jessie held her hand on Sasuke's back. "What is this?"

Neji looked at one coffin that said 1050. "This coffin is over nine hundred years old. I bet there's a skeleton inside by now. He opened the coffin and he was shocked. "You should all see this!"

Naruto eyes almost fell out. "What?!" It was a woman with pale pink hair. She had pale skin and she wore the oldest dress there was. She looked like Sakura and was even the same age. "It's Sakura!"

Everyone opened the other coffins. "They all are!"

Tsunade took the woman's hand from 1050 and checked her pulse. She than paled as she dropped the hand. "She's…she's…alive!"

Everyone turned pale and checked every woman's pulse. Naruto sank to his knees. "Why did this have to happen?! Our world will be invaded by evil Sakura's!"

"They're all immortals. They can't die. They put themselves in comas and than they are buried alive. I told you not to dig past twenty feet." They all turned to see Sakura standing.

"Sakura!"

Her eyes were black and looked up at them. "I will be the one to kill them off as the true Princess of Darkness!"

Their bodies suddenly exploded and blood went everywhere. Sakura's cloths became covered in fresh cloths and she was smiling. Sasuke couldn't believe it. "Sakura you…"

"I'm a living hell." Everyone than exploded in front of her face.

Sakura woke up screaming. She sat up quickly. Naruto blinked. "Sakura? Are you alright?"

Sakura held her forehead. "That was one hell of a nightmare."

"You were out for six years." It was Sasuke.

Sakura looked at them. "I'm glad everything's ok." She looked towards the window. "It was all a horrible nightmare." Her eyes turned black for a second before they returned to green.


End file.
